


Фиксация по Льюису

by fandom_Shadowhunters_2017, Queen_Immortal



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, scar kink
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 18:44:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11995752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Shadowhunters_2017/pseuds/fandom_Shadowhunters_2017, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Immortal/pseuds/Queen_Immortal
Summary: взгляд Саймона постоянно притягивают шрамы Майи





	Фиксация по Льюису

**Author's Note:**

> Работа написана для команды fandom Shadowhunters 2017 на Фандомную Битву 2017 на diary.ru  
> Ознакомиться с ней также можно здесь: http://fk-2017.diary.ru/p213604404.htm
> 
> Размещение только с разрешения автора.

Жадная. Требовательная. Наглая.

Кто бы устоял? Точно не Саймон. Нет, в мечтах, конечно, он, как и любая другая половозрелая мужская особь, представлял себя этаким половым гигантом, при виде которого любая приличная, а тем более неприличная девушка тает, точно мороженое под жарким июльским солнцем, а в животе у нее трепыхаются чертовы бабочки. Но, принимая во внимание объективную реальность, максимум, что грозит кому-либо при виде него — вяленькое дребезжание в кишечнике. Мужчины, или точнее юноши вроде него хороши, чтобы знакомиться с мамой, поглощать семейные обеды и вызывать зависть у сестры, чей парень — кретин и похотливая скотина, но не для секс-марафонов, после которых не можешь свести ноги.

Это реальность. Саймон привык.

Но Майя хотела его. Сложно это не почувствовать, когда тебя едва не съедают заживо поцелуем, жадно впиваясь губами, оглаживая зубы, буквально оборачивая юркий язык вокруг разом полезших клыков.

Саймон был готов подождать. В конце концов, в том, что касается ожидания, он – чертов олимпийский чемпион. В этом деле главное, как у бегуна на марафонских дистанциях, правильно распределить силы и наслаждаться результатом. И хотя, по его расчетам, данная ступень их отношений должна была наступить не ранее чем через три недели, кто он такой, чтобы отказываться?

Ведь это Майя определяет скорость их движения. Похоже, сегодня она включила форсаж.

Одежда трещала от резких рывков и оседала на пол бесполезными тряпками. Майя толкнула его к стене, скользнула руками по обнаженной груди – от острых ногтей тут же проступили багровые полосы, а местами и капли крови, и поцеловала еще раз, поглощая гортанный стон.

Стоило Саймону запустить руки под её майку и нырнуть под кружево бюстгальтера, Майя оттолкнулась, стянула их прочь, обнажив небольшую грудь с острыми торчащими вверх сосками, быстро избавилась от шорт и, оставшись в одних кружевных трусиках, вновь прижалась к нему.

В сумраке лодочного сарая её кожа казалась почти черной, еле заметно блестевшей в тусклом свете одинокой лампы, а глаза — бездонными, будто два темных колодца. Майя льнула к нему, обдавая чуть холодное вампирское тело своим теплом, заставляя кровь с почти различимым шумом бежать по венам.  
Саймон жадно вдыхал её запах — виски и чем-то острым, жгучим, точно одна из восточных пряностей, что так любят использовать повара в «Нефритовом волке», — оглаживая худое телос выступающими, точно крылья, лопатками, сминая ладонями крутые ягодицы, и ликующе улыбнулся, услышав сдавленный стон.

Майя дернула замок на его джинсах — тот сдался без боя, по первому же требованию; потянула их вниз; заставила Саймона избавиться от обуви и быстро — он не успел даже моргнуть — провернула тот же трюк с боксерами, оставив его полностью обнаженным.

Было время, Саймон смущался своего тела: ноги слишком длинные, плечи слишком широкие, лицо слишком несуразное, а уж комбинация всего этого… мрак. Потом кризис минул, мышцы после долгих вечеров тет-а-тет со спортивными снарядами приобрели приличную округлость, конечности — пропорциональность, а Саймон смог смотреть в зеркало без страха увидеть прыщи, неоновой вывеской сообщавшие о настигшей его гормональной буре.

Так что сейчас, буквально физически ощущая взгляд Майи, скользящий по изгибам мышц, короткой дорожке темных волос, уходящих от пупка к паху, он не чувствовал ничего, кроме возбуждения и сладкой дрожи, вынуждавшей пальцы на ногах судорожно поджиматься, а член — быстро твердеть.

Увлеченный поцелуями Саймон и не заметил, как Майя подтолкнула его к кровати, тут же опустившись на немного смятые простыни, пока он вдруг замер, завороженный тенями, причудливо окутывавшими ее тело, точно изысканное платье. Они подчеркивали изящность точеных ножек; мягко оттеняли плоский живот, украшенный золотым колечком пирсинга, за которое Саймон, скользнувший по телу Майи ладонью, зацепился пальцами; ложились темными мазками под грудью и будто нарочно выставляли напоказ бледные линии шрамов на шее.

Майя никогда их не прятала. Лишь однажды — на семейном обеде с бабушкой — прикрыла шарфом, чтобы избежать ненужных вопросов. В остальное же время Саймону казалось, что она наоборот, подчеркивает их. Не гордится, конечно, нет. Как можно гордиться тем, что причиняет столько боли? Скорее, демонстрирует как символ принятия. Себя, волчьей сути, мира.

Розовые рубцы — слишком яркие — выступали над кожей, змейками изгибались при поворотах головы и притягивали взгляд, вызывая безудержное желание прикоснуться, изучить, прочертить края пальцами, повторить этот путь языком… А почему бы и нет?

Наклонившись за поцелуем, Саймон мгновенно выполнил свое давнее желание, огладив длинные линии шрамов кончиками пальцев, всем телом чувствуя сотрясшую Майю дрожь. Оторвавшись от ее рта, он прошелся вдоль них языком, жадно ловя рваные вдохи. Устроившись между раздвинутых ног, Саймон подался бедрами вперед, потираясь о нее напряженным членом с выступившими каплями смазки, и прикрыл глаза, окончательно теряясь в вязком мареве возбуждения.

Майя не выдержала первой — стянув трусики, направила его в свое лоно, обхватила ногами, буквально насаживаясь с диким гортанным стоном, надавила руками на плечи, расцарапывая их в кровь. Тяжело дышала, покусывала его за шею и плечо, горячо выдыхала в ухо и подкидывала бедра вверх.

Повинуясь безмолвным требованиям, Саймон все чаще и глубже толкался внутрь, игнорировал тесноту и жар тела Майи, стиснув челюсти, стремился удержать рвущиеся на волю клыки и не отнимал губ от ее шрамов.

После очередного рваного толчка Майя вдруг вздрогнула и, издав долгий стон, кончила, до крови прокусив Саймону плечо. Её все ещё сотрясала дрожь, когда он наконец последовал за ней, излившись глубоко внутри, заворожено наблюдая, как гаснут золотые всполохи в ее глазах.

Упав на кровать рядом, Саймон поцеловал Майю, чувствуя, как она улыбается. Стоило отстраниться, как она скользнула рукой по его бедру и с силой сжала зад, заставив Саймона совсем не мужественно вскрикнуть. Когда он оправился от неожиданности и посмотрел на Майю, та хитро подмигнула, облизнув пересохшие губы кончиком языка.

Похоже, заснут они не скоро.

Не то чтобы он возражал.

Совсем нет.


End file.
